


Дышать

by KisVani



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, s03e05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Симмонс тяжело дышать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дышать

Симмонс тяжело дышать. Воздух кажется неправильным, неудобным. Точно так же, как вкус клубники или этот постоянный шум и свет. Слишком много света.  
Когда она вспоминала Землю и думала о возвращении, то не представляла всего этого. Хотя могла бы подумать о разнице между планетами и об акклиматизации. Человек — это удивительное создание. Удивительное своей приспособляемостью.  
Симмонс думает об этом, чтобы отвлечься. Чтобы перестать так сильно сосредотачиваться на вибрации и шуме, чтобы не думать о слишком ярком свете.  
Но самое худшее — это воздух. Ее легкие отвыкли от такого состава атмосферы, но, как говорят врачи, дело не столько в физическом, сколько в психологическом. Симмонс невесело шутит: «Я задыхаюсь, потому что хочу задыхаться». На нее смотрят укоризненно, но молчат.  
— Я здесь, — говорит Фитц, — с тобой. Мы тебя вытащили.  
Он берет Симмонс за дрожащую руку.  
— И я здесь, — говорит Скай, то есть — Дейзи, конечно Дейзи, надо привыкнуть. — Мы не дадим тебе больше никуда исчезнуть, так и знай.  
Она берет Симмонс за вторую руку.  
Дышать становится легче.


End file.
